Retour
by MissGranger74
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand après 3 ans d'absence et de supposé trahison, Sasuke revient à Konoha pour être lavé de ses crimes. SasukexXxNeji One Shot avec Lemon.


_Miss : Mouahaha je l'ai fais je l'ai fais /danse sur place/_

_Neji : Cette fois c'est sûr elle est folle…_

_Sasuke : /hausse un sourcil dubitatif en regardant miss/ C'est clair qu'elle est plus que folle même…_

_Neji : Bon miss et si tu nous disais ce que tu a fais ? Vu que visiblement ça te rend si heureuse…_

_Miss : Mon Lemon ! J'ai fini mon Lemon !_

_Sasuke : /soudain plus intéressé/ Et il parle de qui ce Lemon ?_

_Miss : Twa et Neji Ça tombe sous le sens_

_Neji : Pas faux…_

_Sasuke: Bon et si on le lisait plutôt que de parler ? Je veux savoir comment je fini par prendre Neji sauvagement contre un mur_

_Neji : /rouge tomate/ Sasuke !_

_Sasuke : Bin quoi c'est vrai !_

_Neji : /toujours rouge/ C'est pas une raison !_

_Miss : /qui ne les écoute plus et est toute émue/ Mon premier Lemon… Ça fait bizarre… Bonne lecture en espérant que ça soit bien_

_**Le retour :**_

_Le soleil se couche lentement sur le village ninja de Konoha. Ce coucher de soleil aurait pu être comme tous les autres mais pourtant il est complètement diffèrent. Une silhouette avance doucement vers l'entrée du village, certains la connaisse parfaitement, d'autres savent juste le nom que porte son propriétaire. Un nom tristement célèbre dans l'histoire du village, celui d'un traître. Un traître aux yeux de tous, voilà ce qu'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Aux yeux de tous? Non, seule une personne connaît la vérité, Kakashi son mentor. Mais depuis le temps qui sait si même Kakashi croit encore en la vérité? Peut être a-t-il lui aussi perdu espoir, espoir que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que Sasuke ne soit pas un traître. La vérité est qu'en effet il est loin d'être un traître et il allait leur prouver à tous ce soir. Peut être que Sakura et Naruto lui pardonneraient de ne leur avoir rien dit mais c'était le prix à payer. Mais il espérait par-dessus tout qu'une seule personne n'ait pas perdu confiance en lui. Le prix avait été dur mais si celui qui depuis ces 3 années avait hanté ses pensées lui pardonnait alors peu importe les autres. Son regard blanc valait bien mieux que tous les autres._

_Sasuke avançait donc vers ce village qui l'avait vu grandir, où il avait vécu des drames et de pur moment de bonheur entouré de ses amis, un sac en papier d'où une substance rougeâtre s'échappait, à la main, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Le départ avait été plus que dur mais le retour serait pire. Il avait choisit une heure tardive pour ne pas effrayer les enfants du village. C'était une belle journée d'été et dans moins de deux heures on aurait changé de jour._

_Il passa enfin les portes du village. Tous les passants se retournaient sur son passage, le dévisageant outré par sa présence en ces lieux. Mais il ne prêtait guère d'attention à eux il avait un but et il s'y tiendrait, sinon il n'en finirait jamais avec tout cela. Il s'avança donc d'un pas sûr vers une maison au centre du village. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quelle maison, mais elle était celle de Kakashi et ça, il le savait._

_Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra d'un pas sûr. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Iruka qu'il croisa dans le couloir et qui le dévisagea à son tour pour le suivre devant son manque de réaction. Il alla tout droit dans la salle à manger, là, tranquillement assit à une table Kakashi releva la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivé._

_A ce moment précis Sasuke leva son sac qu'il lança sur la table juste devant Kakashi._

_« C'est bien ce que vous vouliez? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide._

_Son ancien professeur regarda l'intérieure du sac avant que son regard ne s'écarquille de stupeur. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Iruka, Kakashi ouvrit complètement le sac pour dévoiler le précieux trophée de Sasuke et par la même occasion la seule preuve qu'il n'était bel et bien pas un traître. La tête d'Oroshimaru. Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandirent d'étonnement._

_« Parfaitement. Tu es un parfait ninja de Konoha Sasuke, et tu as remplis la mission que je t'avais confié avec succès. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller voir Hokage la cinquième, elle ainsi que le reste du village on le droit de savoir la vérité. Sur ce, il se leva._

_-Bien maître »_

_La voix de Sasuke était à présent posée et neutre. Il suivit Kakashi à travers tout le village jusqu'aux quartiers de Tsunade. Les regards des quelques passants étaient insistants mais se dissipèrent vite quand Kakashi leur lança un regard noir._

_Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment aux couloirs sombres où se trouvait le bureau du maître Hokage. Kakashi s'arrêta enfin devant une porte et se tourna vers Sasuke._

_« Sasuke il faut que je te prévienne. Sakura est devenue la disciple de Tsunade et par conséquent elle se trouve dans ce bureau avec elle. Te sens-tu prêt à l'affronter ou préfères- tu que je demande un entretien privé avec notre Hokage?_

_-Je peux très bien l'affronté! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et vous le savez! S'emporta-t-il, l'idée même qu'il était un lâche le mettait hors de lui après ce qu'il venait de faire._

_-Bien. »_

_Kakashi toqua et entra suivit de Sasuke. Tsunade ne dit rien et se contenta d'interroger le ninja au bandeau du regard, alors que les yeux de Sakura s'embrumèrent. Elle avait l'impression que le monde allait s'écrouler sous elle. Elle était partagée entre la joie et la peur. La joie que son Sasuke soit enfin revenu et la peur qu'il soit vraiment un traître comme tout le monde le disait et qu'il se soit juste fait arrêter._

_« Sasuke. Ordonna Kakashi. Donne ton cadeau en gage de ton innocence à Tsunade._

_-Bien maître. Il déposa donc le paquet devant l'Hokage alors que le cœur de Sakura s'accélérait._

_-De quoi s'agit t'il ? Interrogea Tsunade._

_-Ouvres et tu verras. » Répondit simplement Kakashi. _

_Elle s'exécuta donc dévoilant la tête du plus grand des traîtres. Sakura tourna de l'œil sous le coup du choc, rattrapée de justesse par Sasuke avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il la déposa dans un fauteuil proche puis retourna auprès de son maître pour attendre la réaction voir la punition de l'Hokage._

_« Est-ce bien? Hésita-t-elle._

_-Oui, c'est bien Oroshimaru et je peux vous le jurer je l'ai tuer de mes mains. Déclara le brun._

_-Et pourrai-t-on m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici avec la tête de celui que tout le monde croyait ton maître? Et aussi que sont devenu les autres recrues d'Oroshimaru?_

_-Cela c'est à moi de te le dire Tsunade. Intervient Kakashi. C'est simple. Quand j'ai vu que Sasuke avait la marque j'ai tout de suite pris les mesures nécessaires. Puis je l'ai durement entraîné dans le but qu'il la contrôle parfaitement et qu'il sache utiliser sa force. Une fois cela fait nous avons convenu d'un plan. Il devait s'infiltrer pour pouvoir éliminer un à un les collaborateurs d'Oroshimaru sans éveiller les soupçons. Une fois qu'il aurait la totale confiance d'Oroshimaru il devait tuer ses derniers alliés puis finir par lui. Il savait les risques mais sauver son village et protéger ceux qu'il aime restait le plus important._

_-Confirme tu les déclarations de Kakashi, Sasuke?_

_-Parfaitement maître._

_-Bien dans ce cas je vais de ce pas envoyer des messagers répandre la nouvelle dans tous le village. Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour et c'est un héros qui a sauvé le village. Cela te convient-il?_

_-Oui, maître._

_-Tu peux disposer._

_-J'aurais juste une dernière question._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Sakura habite toujours à la même adresse? Je crois qu'elle a eu trop d'émotion et qu'il faudrait mieux la ramener chez elle._

_-Oui, je te laisse t'en charger._

_-Bien maître. »_

_Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Tsunade l'interpella._

_« Sasuke?_

_-Oui?_

_-Merci, je suis heureuse que Konoha n'est pas eu son meilleur ninja comme traître. Il eu son premier sourire depuis longtemps._

_-Sauf votre respect vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des ninjas, nous sommes un village entier de ninja de prestige et c'est ce qui fait notre force. Mais surtout c'est-ce qui ma permis de tenir, savoir que je finirais par revenir dans ma vrai famille. »_

_Sur ce, il sortit laissant les deux ninjas supérieurs seuls._

_« Il a du caractère ce gamin. Sourit Tsunade. Ce n'est pas ton disciple pour rien Kakashi._

_-Moui il est plutôt sympa mais surtout il a du cran et cela me plait. Il n'a pas hésité à blesser grièvement un être cher juste pour pouvoir sauver le village et mieux le protéger. »_

_Sur ces paroles le ninja sortit à son tour pour retrouver son homme et tout lui expliquer._

_De son côté Sasuke arrivait enfin chez Sakura. Il entra doucement dans cet appartement qu'elle habitait seule. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il la déposa avec douceur sur le sofa et il commença à la veiller._

_Cela faisait désormais bien une heure que la jeune femme dormait quand quelqu'un entra avec brusquerie dans l'appartement faisant sursauter Sasuke qui s'apaisa à l'entente de cette voix bien connue._

_« Sakura! Sakura! Tu devineras jamais quoi! Eh! Sakura tu es où? »_

_Sur ce Naruto débarqua en trombe dans le salon avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Sasuke qui surveillait du coin de l'œil la jeune kunoichi, son sourire s'élargissant. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire._

_« Salut petite tête j'espère que je t'ai manqué._

_-Sasuke! C'était donc vrai?_

_-De quoi? Que j'étais de retour? Oui._

_-Mais alors ce que tout le monde raconte…_

_-Que j'ai ramené la tête de face de serpent sur un plateau à la veille Tsunade? Que je ne suis finalement pas un traître? Que j'ai préféré sacrifier notre amitié à tous pour sauver le village? Oui, tout est vrai Naruto._

_-Je le savais! » Cria-t-il avant de se mettre à faire la danse de la victoire._

_Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sasuke éclata de rire. Si en apparence le ninja blond avait grandi il restait un éternel gamin. _

_« Tu te moques de moi? Demanda Naruto un drôle de sourire aux lèvres._

_-Parfaitement! Si tu te voyais! Tu es hilarant._

_-A ouais tu le prends comme ça?_

_-Ouais._

_-Tu vas voir! Sur ce, Naruto lui sauta dessus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_-Pitié, s'éleva une voix, y'en a qui ont mal au crâne. Et pas de bagarre chez moi…_

_-Sakura! S'exclama Naruto. Tu as vu je te l'avais dit! Je t'avais dit que notre Sasuke reviendrai! Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être un traître!_

_-Naruto… s'exaspéra-t-elle. Arrête de crier, je sais qu'il est revenu, j'étais là quand il est arrivé avec la tête de cette chose. Ajouta-t-elle dégoûtée._

_-Désolé pour ça Sakura. Mais je devais donner cela à Tsunade, sinon je serais resté un traître aux yeux de tous._

_-Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Mais tu te trompes tu n'as jamais été un traître aux yeux de tous. Pour nous tu n'as jamais été un traître. Tout comme aux yeux d'Hinata, de Shikamaru, de Chôji pas plus que de Neji qui t'as avidement défendu quand les membres de son équipe ont commencé à médire sur toi._

_-Neji… m'a… défendu? Prononça-t-il difficilement alors que son cœur accélérait à une vitesse surprenante._

_-Bien sûr! S'exclama Naruto. Il n'as jamais cessé de te considérer comme l'un des notre à part entière. Et il t'a défendu comme il aurait défendu n'importe quel membre de notre grande famille qu'est le village._

_-Bien. Prononça-t-il en se levant. J'en suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai un appartement à retrouver et une bonne douche ne serai pas superflue._

_-Tu repars pas hein? Demanda Sakura inquiète._

_-Non, pas cette fois. Sourit-il. Je reste pour le moment._

_-Dis moi Sasuke c'est moi où tu souris souvent? Questionna Naruto._

_-Non, c'est vrai. La raison est simple. J'ai pu me venger et en plus j'ai enfin retrouvé ma vrai famille en revenant ici. Puis pour finir j'ai enfin été lavé de la traîtrise que je n'avais pas commise. Il se retint alors de parler de Neji. Tout va bien alors pourquoi faire la tête? »_

_Et sur un sourire il sortit direction son appartement._

_Quand il y pénétra il fut surpris de le voir parfaitement propre. Pas une toile d'araignée, pas un grain de poussière, Rien. L'appartement était même plus propre que quand il était parti. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut 'étrange' mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec pour objectif une bonne douche qui ne lui semblait pas de trop._

_Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements qu'il laissa éparpillés dans la chambre et il se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il saisit une bouteille de gel douche et en huma le parfum. Noix de coco comme toujours._

_Alors qu'il finissait de se savonner une voix retentit derrière lui._

_« Cette odeur m'avait manquée… »_

_Sasuke se retourna lentement, sa main toujours sur son épaule qu'il venait de laver, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Neji visiblement très amusé par la situation et dont les yeux pétillaient de joie. Le brun sourit légèrement devant cette vision de rêve avant de se rendre compte de sa nudité et dans un mouvement désespéré pour se cacher derrière le rideau de douche de finir le dos sur le sol de la baignoire et les jambes à l'extérieur de cette dernière._

_Un rire résonna dans la pièce mais avant que Sasuke ne puisse se relever pour avoir un semblant de dignité, la tête de Neji était déjà apparu dans son champ de vision l'empêchant de se relever sous peine d'embrasser le jeune homme aux yeux blanc._

_« Ne…Neji! Bégaya-t-il._

_-Non c'est le voisin patate! Rigola le Byakugan. Tu devrais te voir c'est tordant!_

_-C'est ta faute!_

_-Le pauvre chéri a eu peur? Le sourire en coin du brun qui lui faisait face s'agrandit. Tu sais je m'étais déjà imaginé cette scène, mais je dois dire que ça ne donnait pas tout à fait la même chose._

_-Et peut-on savoir ce que ça donnait? Demanda le jeune Uchiwa en haussant un sourcil._

_-Hum… A peu près ça! »_

_Et sur ce, Neji bascula dans la baignoire, sans se soucier qu'il venait de redéclancher le jet de douche et qu'il était habillé, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Sasuke qui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher rougit fortement._

_Pour cacher sa gène le jeune Uchiwa eu un sourire en coin._

_« Certes ta façon de voir les choses est… hum… intéressante mais moi j'imaginais la scène différemment…_

_- Et peut on savoir ce que l'esprit pervers de monsieur est allé chercher ?_

_- Tout d'abord c'était plus comme ceci, Sasuke le fit basculer sous lui, et ensuite…, il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, tu étais complètement nu toi aussi dans ma vision des choses. »_

_Le jeune homme au regard blanc rougit à son tour avant de réprimer un frison à cause des ses vêtements qui était trempé à présent._

_« On dirait que votre corps mon cher est en accord avec mes idées, le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit, tu ferais bien d'enlever tes vêtements tout de suite si tu ne veux pas attraper la mort._

_- Mais… mais… mais… » Neji rougissait de plus en plus, il était décidément craquant même avec cette jolie teinte vermeille._

_Sasuke ne pu pas résisté une minute de plus et il captura les lèvres de celui dont il avait tant rêvé. Neji, bien qu'un peu surpris par l'audace du brun qui lui faisait face, répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser qu'il désirait depuis trop longtemps à son goût._

_Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache vraiment comment les vêtements de Neji volèrent à travers la pièce, ne laissant plus que leur deux corps nu, enlacés sous l'eau chaude comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et pourtant c'était comme si leurs chakras s'étaient unis après s'être trop longtemps cherchés._

_Les mains de Sasuke parcouraient le corps de Neji avec douceur et lenteur, il voulait apprendre par cœur la moindre courbe de la chair de son presque amant. Il quitta enfin les lèvres de Neji pour s'attaquer à son cou, il descendit ensuite le long de son torse avec un détour par ses tétons dur de désir. Sa langue voyageait de plus en plus bas sur le corps en dessous de lui, elle arriva au nombril dans lequel elle s'insinua sournoisement pour arracher un gémissement plus fort que les précédents au jeune homme aux yeux blanc. Au moment où cette langue arriva à son but ultime, la verge tendu de Neji, ce dernier l'arrêta soudainement d'une voix presque suppliante._

_Sasuke leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'incompréhension._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Je t'ai fais mal?_

_- Non, c'est pas ça, rougit le brun, mais tu vois, dit il en baissant les yeux de honte, je n'ai jamais… et je… je…_

_-Tu t'imaginais cela autrement ? Sourit le jeune Uchiwa comprenant la gène de Neji._

_- … »_

_Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête sans relever les yeux honteux. Sasuke lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa pour le rassurer avant de sortir de la baignoire entraînant son compagnon de jeu avec lui. Il attrapa deux serviettes sur l'étagère et en tendit une à Neji avant d'enroulé la seconde autour de sa taille._

_« Attend moi je reviens, sèche toi en attendant. »_

_Et sans attendre de réponse il sortit de la salle de bain laissant un Neji confus et troublé derrière lui._

_A peine cinq minutes plus tard il était de retour un sourire aux lèvres et il prit la main de Neji en lui sommant de le suivre. Le jeune Byakugan toujours gêné ne dit rien et le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Des dizaines de bougies étaient dispersées ça et là dans la pièce l'éclairant d'une douce lumière. Sasuke l'enlaça tendrement._

_« Ça te plait?_

_-Beaucoup. Merci… murmura-t-il._

_- Pas de merci qui tienne. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Je t'aime… »_

_Ces dernier mots avait été murmuré tout contre son oreille et toute l'appréhension de Neji s'envola. Ce fut même lui qui poussa le brun qui lui faisait face sur le lit, laissant les serviettes, qu'ils portaient encore, glisser jusqu'au sol._

_Neji se plaça à califourchon sur Sasuke lui volant ses lèvres et laissant ses mains parcourir le corps qui lui était offert. Sa langue partant malicieusement à l'aventure avec une lenteur presque perverse du cou du brun, parcourant la moindre parcelle possible et laissant une petite marque bleutée, signe de propriété qui resterait là au moins quelques jour._

_Sasuke, qui jusqu'à présent s'était laissé faire, décida qu'il était temps d'inverser la tendance et fit basculer Neji sous lui. Bien décidé à aller plus vite que son vis-à-vis, sa langue ne s'attarda pas sur le cou de ce dernier préférant cent fois jouer tranquillement avec les tétons durcit de plaisir de Neji. Puis se lassant de ce jeu, sa langue repartie dans son exploration arrivant désormais au nombril du jeune Byakugan qui ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les précédents quand la dite langue s'introduisit dans son nombril lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout le bas ventre._

_Cela n'ayant visiblement pas échapper à Sasuke, ce dernier décida de descendre encore plus vers le sexe à présent totalement dressé et dur que Neji lui offrait. Sa langue toujours joueuse commença, ce qui était en général très frustrant, par la base du membre au garde à vous, faisant se cambrer son propriétaire de plaisir qui ne put retenir une supplication pour que l'exploration accélère. L'effet fut complètement inverse et la langue reprit lentement, très lentement son exploration. Après des dizaines de gémissement et une ou deux suppliques la langue mutine de Sasuke finit enfin son exploration sur le gland de Neji, le titillant légèrement avant que sa bouche ne remplace sa langue pour commencé de long va et vient._

_Après quelque minutes ne pouvant plus tenir Neji le supplia d'accélérer et Sasuke céda enfin à sa demande augmentant le rythme mais aussi accentuant ses va et vient faisant gémir Neji qui se libéra dans la bouche de Sasuke complètement a bout de souffle. Le brun au Sharingan remonta embrasser son amant tout en commençant des va et vient avec une de ses mains sur son sexe qui ne tarda pas a devenir dur a nouveau. Ensuite jouant avec sa langue pour y arriver, il reprit son précédent jeu en mordillant et suçotant les tétons du Byakugan, tout en faisant cela il lui tendit trois doigt de son autre main que ce dernier s'empressa d'humidifier de façon sensuelle. Sans arrêter les va et vient avec son autre main, Sasuke introduisit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Neji, celui-ci ce crispa un instant puis, le plaisir procuré par les mouvements répétitifs de l'autre main prenant le dessus, il se détendit. Alors Sasuke commença un mouvement de va et vient avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, Neji se crispant à nouveau, puis comme précédemment il se détendit et le brun qui lui faisait face reprit son action première, ses doigt entamant également des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer au mieux. Neji était submergé par le plaisir que Sasuke arrivait à lui faire ressentir en n'utilisant que ses mains et sa langue qui continuait de titiller ses tétons, d'ailleurs il ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt de Sasuke entrer en lui et ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration quand les dits doigt se retirèrent. Le jeune homme au Sharingan l'embrassa alors et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il le pénétra dans un seul et unique mouvement de rein._

_Neji ne put retenir une plainte de douleur et Sasuke posa son front contre le sien pour le calmer attendant qu'il s'habitue a sa présence. Après quelques minutes la douleur fut passé et le Byakugan voyant que son vis-à-vis avait peur de bouger et donc de lui faire mal, lança lui-même un premier mouvement de hanche, il poussa un nouveau gémissement de douleur mais il était moins fort que le premier. Il entreprit alors un second mouvements, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite, les gémissement de douleur s'effaçant remplacés par d'autre de plaisir venant de leur deux bouches._

_Sasuke sentant Neji totalement détendu l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, initiant un rythme de plus en plus rapide reprenant les va et viens avec sa main._

_Dans un ensemble parfait ils rejoignirent, dans un cri commun de plaisir, le 7__ème__ ciel se libérant entre eux pour Neji, et dans l'intimité de ce dernier pour Sasuke._

_Chacun d'eux se laissa tomber, épuisés et à bout de souffle côte à côte._

_Une fois leur respiration ayant repris un rythme normal Neji se blottit dans les bras de Sasuke en lui murmurant un « Je t'aime » auquel Sasuke répondit par un « Moi aussi » et tout deux s'endormirent ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre et heureux._

_**6 mois plus tard…**_

Sakura toqua avidement a une porte de salle de bain close en hurlant.

« NARUTO BOUGE TES FESSES MERDE ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !!

- C'est bon j'arrive pas besoin de t'énerver ! Lui répondit le dit Naruto en sortant de la salle de bain habillé d'un élégant smoking noir.

- Je m'énerve si je veux ! Tu aurais déjà dû être prêt depuis longtemps ! Raaaaaah quelle idée ont eu Sasuke et Neji de prendre un aussi médiocre témoin !

- Eh ! Je suis pas médiocre ! Et puis je te rappelle que si JE suis en retard c'est car j'ai dû t'aider a chercher les alliances que TU avais perdu alors si je serais toi je me calmerai au lieu de me hurler dessus!

- Bon c'est bon j'ai rien dit… Au fait Hinata est passé me voir… déclara la rosée pour changer de sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ? C'est pas grave j'espère ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet pour celle qui était devenu depuis 2 mois sa petite amie.

- Non, pas du tout… Elle est juste enceinte…

- Tu…tu…veux…veux… dire…dire…que…que…je…je…vais…vais… être papa !! Bégaya le blond.

- Exactement baka. Elle avait dit ça avec un calme parfait.

- Kyyyyyyyaaaaaa faut que je le dise a Sasuke ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers le téléphone.

- Naruto ? L'appela Sakura tout en maintenant le téléphone raccroché.

- Oui ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu me rappelle où on va ?

- Au mariage de Sasuke et Neji bien sûr !

- Et il y aura qui à ce mariage ?

- Euh… Sasuke ?

- Bieeeen, alors bouge toi les fesses ! Plus vite on y sera et plus vite tu pourras lui dire baka ! »

Et tout deux partirent pour le lieu de cérémonie du village où Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hyûga s'unirent l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leurs jours, qui furent très heureux, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

**THE END**

_Miss : /va se cacher et dit craintivement/ Alors ? C'est bien ?_

_Sasuke : Nan c'est pourri…_

_Neji : Sasuke ! Tu es méchant ! Moi je le trouve très bien ce Lemon !_

_Sasuke : Mouai peut être mais je te prends pas sauvagement contre un mur, donc c'est mauvais._

_Neji : Nan mais toi alors ! /se tourne vers miss/ Faut pas l'écouter miss il délire je suis sûr que tout le monde va aimer, surtout depuis le temps qu'ils l'attendent tous, ils commençaient à sérieusement se demander si on finirait par ENFIN conclure_

_Miss : Merci Neji Et puis Oro-chan, Si Itachi et Kisame en habit d'Akatsuki on put rentrer dans Konoha sans problème et bin Sasuke avec la tête d'Oroshimaru aussi il peut na !_

Review?


End file.
